


Self esteem crisis.

by 2manyships



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl cannot stay still, F/F, Toni is just trying to take some photos, silly jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyships/pseuds/2manyships
Summary: Cheryl doesn’t like how complimentary Toni is about Veronica.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Self esteem crisis.

“Stay still!”

Cheryl jumps and drops her hand back to her lap, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, my nose is itchy.” 

Toni sighs heavily and Cheryl chances a glance her way. Toni is glaring at her camera screen, lips pursed in disapproval and annoyance. “You moved and it blurred the shot.” she huffs out.

“Sorry,” Cheryl says again, trying to remember how she was holding her hands.

Toni closes her eyes and breathes out slowly through her nose, then gets up and strides over, taking Cheryl’s hands in hers and positioning them herself. Her grip is firm and fleeting, none of the gentleness Cheryl is used to from her girlfriend.

“I really am sorry,” she says quietly. “I’m trying.”

“I told you that you wouldn’t enjoy modeling,” Toni says, the exasperation in her voice tinged with fondness. “You’re terrible at keeping still and there’s more to it than just looking pretty.”

Hurt flashes through Cheryl and she drops her eyes to her lap. “Well sorry I’m not as good as Veronica is.” she mutters bitterly.

There’s a moments silence, then Toni is grasping Cheryl’s chin and raising it so she can look her in the eye. “Is that what this is about?” she asks incredulously. “Is that why you were so insistent on doing this? You want to be better than Veronica?”

Cheryl starts and then hesitates. “...Not better.” She shrugs as Toni’s eyes search her face, feeling heat rise in her cheeks.

“Then what? Cher...” Toni’s voice softens, “What’s wrong?”

Cheryl’s face feels like it’s on fire, and she focuses hard on the necklace around Toni’s neck. A simple chain with a small metal tag that has Cheryl’s name engraved elegantly on it. She remains quite for a moment longer before mumbling, “I’m just… I’m afraid you’ll replace me. Veronica is always the one that helps you out with your photography work and you always have such high praises about her and you two have a meal at Pop’s together afterwards and make it a whole experience... I can’t even sit still long enough for the first pose.”

Another long silence.

“Well that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

Cheryl’s eyes snap up to Toni’s.

“I love you. I’ve been in love with you since the moment we met. Being with you is a rollercoaster but I could never want anyone else. I don’t care that you don’t like modelling-”

“But you’ve been going on for weeks about how amazing Veronica is,” Cheryl protests. “You’re always talking about working with her again, and for you that’s like announcing she’s the most beautiful woman you’ve ever met. You’ve never worked with the same model twice-”

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” Toni interrupts firmly, “Both physically and otherwise. Veronica makes a fantastic model because she can sit still for hours, probably because she’s been painted before, and is always thrilled to even be asked. I like her, and she’s a good friend, but you’re the woman I’m going to spend the rest of my life with. A good model isn’t going to change that, and I can’t believe you think it would.”

All objections die on Cheryl’s tongue and she stares at Toni and blinks owlishly. “Spend the rest of your life with?” she says slowly, a smile spreading over her face.

Toni’s cheeks dust pink, but she nods. “Yes. Now are we past this self-esteem crisis? Can I get back to photographing you now? Because this has already taken ages longer than it should have and I need to get these edited for tomorrow.”

Cheryl nods, grinning. “Yes. And for the record T.T, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too.”

Toni presses her lips together like she’s trying not to smile. “Good,” she quips, “otherwise the rest of this session would be extremely awkward.” 

At that Cheryl giggles, “I love you.” She breathes out. Toni looks at her, eyes filled with adoration, before kissing her softly, “I love you too.”


End file.
